Acesaliciosas
by tinyriver
Summary: Sierra Conoze a su propia acosadora.
1. How I met you

**Se que hace mucho que no publico una historia aqui, pero es porque he estado bastante ocupada con otros deberes. La verdad, lo he estado posponiendo por demasiado tiempo, hasta que ahora siendo 2017 me parecio momento de seguir adelante. Asi que aqui dejo un fic, e historia que he estado almacenando en mi mente desde hace años.**

 ** _Trama del Capitulo:_ Sierra conoce a Rachel, quien resulta ser su mayor fan.**

* * *

Después de que todos salieran de la sala " _Galería Cacahuatera_ ", al termino del Episodio #100 de Drama Total. Sierra, decidió dirigirse a su habitación designada. Había escuchado a los demás decir que regresarían a sus casas, porque no querían quedarse atrapados en un hotel, obligados a comentar episodios del show que los hirió. Pero, Sierra es la fanática #1 de Drama Total, por lo que ella no quería abandonar el hotel; de hecho le encantaba comentar sobre episodios del Show, era para lo que ella vivía, además le era mejor estar entre ex concursantes que en su casa, donde ella solo era una desadaptada social, pues en su escuela no había muchos fans de Drama Total con quien convivir, y solamente se quedaba en su habitación actualizando sus blogs y otras redes sociales. Puede que eso tampoco haya cambiado estando en el show, pero al menos podía estar cerca de su querido y amado Cody.

Cuando Sierra llego a su habitación, creyó haber visto a alguien que la observaba, pero no vio a nadie. Aunque sí había alguien que la observaba, Rachel Ramírez; una pasante de Chris Mclean que trabajaba en el hotel.  
Rachel era de piel morena-Latina, cabello rizado color café y largo hasta los hombros, ojos café cual chocolate y de cuerpo un poco robusto con 1.55 m de altura; usaba una playera negra de Lady Gaga en la que tenia escrito " _Bad Kidz_ ", pantalones de mezclilla negros, calcetines arcoíris y botas negras con tacones de 5cm; además de arracadas de color oro, reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda, un pequeño tatuaje con la inscripción " **Lady Gaga** " en su muñeca derecha, lentes para la vista con montura roja y un colguije de plata donde dentro de este guardaba una foto de los 40 personajes de Drama Total, y una foto a parte de Sierra en bikini.

Sierra había escuchado a alguien tocar su puerta, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo, Rachel armada de valentía había entrado sin permiso, gracias a una llave maestra que le había dado Chris a los pasantes.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?!- Pregunto Sierra Confundida.  
-Disculpa, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Rachel Ramírez, soy una de las pasantes de Chris que trabaja en el hotel, entre gracias a…  
-…una llave maestra que él te dio.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Lo supuse. Pero, si eres una pasante de Chris ¿Por qué no llevas su uniforme?  
-Eso, solo quise aprovechar la ocasión para vestirme libremente- respondió algo nerviosa, la pasante.  
-¿La ocasión? Bueno creo que te refieres al incidente de Chris ¿no?- supuso Sierra  
-Nah, bueno también, pero más bien es la razón por la que vine a ti- Relataba Rachel, mientras veía algo confundida a Sierra-Escuche que tu…Cody estaría lejos este fin de semana, y quisiera invitarte esta noche a celebrar en una piyamada ¿aceptas? – Propuso la interna, algo nerviosa pero decidida  
-Esta bien ¿pero que celebramos?- pregunto Sierra sin siquiera pensar en quien realmente era esa interna.  
-El episodio #100 de nuestra serie favorita, Drama Total ¿Qué más podría ser?  
-Entonces, ¿Tú también eres una fan de Drama Total?  
-Por supuesto, yo siempre soy la primera en comentar, re bloguear y compartir tus publicaciones de Drama Total. ¿Me reconoces ahora?  
-Espera, ¿tú eres…TotalDramaRachel_littlemonster?  
-Así es, soy tu mayor fan- dicho esto Rachel se atrevió a besar en la mejilla a Sierra.-y te seguiré hasta que me ames- le susurro suavemente en la oreja. Dejándola sin palabras-Bien, te espero esta noche a las 9:30pm para nuestra ci…piyamada, no faltes- y así se despidió Rachel de su amada Sierra.

 **POV Sierra.**

" _¿Qué había sucedido?"_ pensé. Repase lo último que Rachel me había dicho "soy tu mayor fan". Sabía que después de participar en Drama Total, conseguí muchos fans; pero algo en la manera que lo dijo me decía que…No, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Se supone que debo serle fiel a Cody. ¿Qué más me dijo? "te seguiré hasta que me ames" Me sonaba más como sacado de una canción, pero a la vez algo familiar. Tal vez, era porque sentía lo mismo por Cody; o al menos eso se suponía… ¡AGH! ¡¿Qué me sucede?! Pensé algo molesta, se supone que solamente amo a Cody, pero algo en Rachel me hacía sentir tan… ¡Yo tengo novio! Grite en voz alta desplomándome en mi cama. Joder, había sonado como Bridgette en la Gira Mundial; pensando en ello, quizás era solamente atracción física lo que sentía, después de todo Rachel es algo hermosa y… ¡¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así por otra mujer?! No es que fuera homofóbica, pero tampoco me consideraba lesbiana, ni Bisexual; o eso creía hasta que conocí a Rachel, pero Cody se supone que sea mi único amor, aunque Rachel… Toda esta confusión me hizo soltar un quejido y golpear mi cama frustrada porque, no sé. Luego, recordé el beso en la mejilla que ella me dio, creía que solo era algo entre amigas, pero ya no estoy segura de lo que sentía. ¿Acaso esto es el amor? No, no lo puede ser debo serle fiel a Cody. Aun que nunca pensé sentirme así por otra persona, mucho menos otra mujer. Decidí, mejor dejar de pensar tanto y alistarme para la piyamada, porque la verdad quería volver a verla.

 **POV Normal**

A la hora de la piyamada, Rachel llego a la habitación de sierra usando solo un camisón semitransparente y unos cómodos huaraches. Por su parte, Sierra usaba una blusa de manga corta color violeta, pantalonera floja color azul y pantuflas de conejo blancas. Sierra, se quedó viendo el hermoso cuerpo de Rachel, que resaltaba por su camisón, agitó un poco su cabeza para despertarse de sus fantasías.

-Te ves, muy bien.- dijo algo sonrojada Sierra.  
\- Gracias, tu también te vez muy hermosa- complemento Rachel a su amada.  
-Gracias. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo primero a hacer en la piyamada?  
-Pues, podemos pedir Servicio a la habitación mientras vemos nuestros episodios favoritos de Drama Total.  
-Pero, ¿Qué tu no trabajas en Servicio a la habitación?  
-No esta noche.

En esto, a la puerta entro una de las amigas de Rachel, Sylvia con una mesa andante en la cual había una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y un par de vasos de sodas aún frías.

-Gracias Sylvia.- Rachel agradeció a su amiga, quien después se fue con la mesa.  
-¿es amiga tuya?- pregunto inquieta Sierra.  
-Sí, aunque la conocí apenas empecé a trabajar. Oye, enciende tu laptop para ver unos episodios de Drama Total- sugirió Rachel.

Mientras Sierra buscaba y encendía su laptop, Rachel intercambió su soda con la de Sierra, pues la suya contenía un alcohol sin sabor, que ella había agregado antes de la piyamada. Cuando Sierra dio un sorbo a su bebida, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente un poco mareada pero a los pocos segundos se le pasaba, aunque tardaba un poco más en pasársele con cada sorbo.

Rachel insistió en elegir primero su episodio favorito, el cual era el episodio 27 de Luz Drama Acción "Especial Cacería de Celebridades".

-¿Por qué es este tu episodio favorito?- inquirió Sierra  
-pues por las interacciones, sin tantos desafíos, y tú primera y mejor aparición- Confesó Rachel.  
-¿mejor aparición?- dudó Sierra. Pero Rachel la hizo callar cuando inició el episodio.

Conforme avanzaba el episodio, no podían evitar hacer algunos comentarios, como; el hecho de que Noah aún trabajaba para Chris después de DTGM, que ambas pensaban que Chris y Blaineley hacían una buena pareja (mejor que Chris y chef), recordando como Duncan y Courtney eran su OTP, y lo mal que le fue a Duncan con Gwen, hasta Sierra mencionó que aún tenía la firma de Geoff (lo cual excito a Rachel). Cuando apareció la entrevista "anónima" a Sierra, esta mencionó que se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido problemas con Eva. Además de su sueño de trabaja como Paparazzi, lo cual Rachel ya sabía y apoyo; aunque no le haya ido muy bien en su primer intento, Rachel creía que solo necesitaba más práctica. Después del discurso de Sierra en el episodio, Rachel le menciono como ese era una de sus citas favoritas, porque amaba la manera en que nunca se daba por vencida y su gran determinación, era una de las cualidades que admiraba de Sierra, ante esto Sierra se sonrojó y se abrazaron, para no separarse hasta que terminará el episodio, lo cual hizo sonrojar más a Sierra y que sus corazones latieran más a prisa. Al final, cuando Sierra apareció en el confesionario hablando de Cody, a Rachel no le sorprendió, y Sierra se sentía avergonzada de su "antiguo-yo".

Cuando ya termino el episodio, se separaron algo sonrojadas y Sierra decidió poner su episodio favorito, el episodio 9 de Drama Total Gira Mundial. Rachel, se ahorro el preguntar el por qué ese episodio, pues sabía que era por Cody, lo que la entristeció un poco al pensar que Sierra jamás la amaría como ella la amaba, pero se reconfortó pensando que si Sierra es feliz, ella también debía serlo.

Al igual que en el episodio de Cacería de Celebridades, Sierra tarareó el opening; lo cual, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que era algo lindo de Sierra y sonrojarse un poco, decidió volver a ver la pantalla soltando una risita de vez en cuando y comentando cada vez que podían.

-¿es raro que al ver este episodio ahora, me sienta avergonzada de mi misma?- pregunto Sierra pausando el video.  
-No, no lo es. No es de ti de quien te avergüenzas es de la " _antigua-tu_ " o de la Sierra de DTGM. Pero está bien, porque eso es solo el pasado y este es el presente- Consoló Rachel a Sierra, volviendo a poner play al video. Lo cual logro sacarle unas risas al escuchar y ver las locuras de Izzy; Rachel amaba ver a Sierra feliz con su bella sonrisa, al encontrarse pensando en esto se volvió al episodio y las risas y comentarios tontos. Pero con las escenas de Sierra llorando por Cody, Sierra no pudo evitar sentirse de una manera rara; no sabía si era nostalgia, tristeza, vergüenza, dolor ¿o qué? Era como algo indescriptible.

-Sierra, ¿estás bien? Podemos dejar de ver el…- pregunto Rachel preocupada  
-¡No! No es eso, estoy bien. Solo que… no sé- confesó algo confundida  
-Dímelo, puedo ayudarte.- insistió Rachel  
-No, mejor solo sigamos viendo.

Pero eso no mejoró las cosas, pues cada vez que Sierra se veía a si misma en ese episodio, más fuertes eran sus sentimientos; por suerte Rachel pauso el video justo antes del numero musical para hacer un pequeño y dulce comentario.

-Sierra, esta mi canción favorita de toda la temporada- Comento Rachel  
-¿enserio? ¿lo es?- pregunto inquieta Sierra  
\- Sí, lo es. – respondió Rachel al tiempo que le daba un beso de mejilla a Sierra, esta se sonrojo al sentir el beso. -Tengo una idea, tal vez te sientas mejor si la cantas junto con el video- propuso Rachel. Sierra acepto.

Rachel volvió a reproducir el video. A lo que Sierra se levanto y empezó a cantar sus partes y Rachel hacia la de Cody y otros. Rachel amaba la voz de Sierra, era tan hermosa como ella, era perfecta. Al termino de la canción Sierra menciono lo muy divertido que fue y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Rachel, esta se la devolvió hasta que decidieron volver al episodio.  
Cuando volvieron las escenas de Sierra y Cody, Sierra se volvió a sentir poco a poco más rara, al menos había algunas escenas que le sacaron una que otra risa, cuando Sierra escucho la escena en que Cody gruñe " **No sé lo que ella quiere** " ella murmuro un " _solo quiero ser amada_ " el cual quizás Rachel haya escuchado, porque en eso momento pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro y ver la sonrisa amigable de su amiga, la cual raramente la hizo sentirse mejor; pero volviendo al episodio, al ver la siguiente escena fue raro para Sierra, pues antes se hubiese alegrado al verse abrazada de Cody, pero ahora solo se sentía como culpable, no sabía si era porque notó que Cody no sonreía o peor, porque ella pudiera ya no amar a Cody. Ante este ultimo pensamiento, prefirió volver al video. Al escuchar su siguiente confesionario, Rachel pausó pausa al episodio.  
-Ese fue tu mejor confesionario si me lo preguntas- comento Rache  
-¿en serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Sí, porque me parece algo…lindo de ti que actúes tan genialmente  
-Gracias- agradeció Sierra un poco sonrojada y volviendo al episodio.

Al término de este, Sierra se volvió a sentir mejor.

-Eso fue divertido- menciono Sierra- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?  
-¿Qué tal un juego de Verdad o Reto?- Sugirió Rachel  
-De acuerdo, ¿Verdad o Reto?  
-Reto  
-OK, te reto a bailar.  
-Bueno, suerte que traje mi Celular con MP3- menciono Rachel mientras encendía su Androide y seleccionaba unas canciones.  
Mientras las canciones pasaban Sierra, se unía a Rachel para bailar con ella y divertirse, ambas eran felices en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Doy aviso que la segunda parte serà en mi cuenta de Wattpad (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil) pues debido a la inclucion de musica, me parece de mejor uso.**

 **Tambien, solo quiero agregar que talvez les paresca familiar este fic, pues lo subi hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo elimine debido a que me acusaban de copiar a _StarryOak_ , solo por hacer mencion de su fic _TPG_. Pues quiero aclarar que _fic abandonado, No es robado_ ;)**

 **Como sea... a continuar la segunda parte**


	2. love at first rape

**ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE YURI HARD, F/F CON ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS, OC/CANON RAPE.**

 **SI NO LE GUSTA** **ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO, NO LO LEA.**

* * *

Aun en la piyamada de Rachel y Sierra, eran casi las 11:30p.m. y las chicas seguían jugando a verdad o reto.

-Ok tu turno–exclamo Rachel sentada en la cama junto a Sierra- ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad- Dijo Sierra, Tratado de no caer en ninguna trampa de Rachel.

-Bien-respondió Rachel pensando en que preguntar-Cuando estábamos viendo tu episodio favorito, el noveno de DTGM ¿Por qué parecías confundida? ¿Hay algo que te moleste o quieras hablar?-Preguntó Rachel delicadamente.

-La verdad sí- respondió Sierra- pero no sé – trató de razonar- Es solo que al ver ese episodio, después de conocerte, fue algo confuso. –pauso tomando aire- Es algo que nunca creí sentir.- tomo una respiración más profunda- Es como sí, solo quisiera Olvidar a Cody- soltó sin poder creer sus palabras.

 **POV Rachel**

Al oír eso ultimo, juro que quería celebrar; pero respire hondo tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa y no parecer irrespetuosa con mí…Sierra. Entonces, pensé que esta podría ser mi oportunidad

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo- susurre al oído de Sierra en mi mejor tono dulce, y colocando mis mano en sus piernas.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- soltó Sierra de repente, creo que el sexo tendrá que esperar.

-Verdad- Respondí alejando mis manos de ella.

 **POV Sierra**

Me quede pensando en que preguntarle a Rachel.

-¿Has tenido pareja?- solté al fin

-La verdad, No.- me respondió- Pero sí hay alguien que me gusta- concluyó guiñándome un ojo.- Entonces, para terminar ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto- respondí sin saber lo que seguiría.

 **POV Normal**

Al escuchar esto, Rachel sabía lo que debía y quería hacerle

-Te reto a que me enseñes a besar- Dijo Rachel en un tono sexy poniéndose delante de Sierra con mirada soñera.  
Sierra, no pudiendo resistir más, accedió a los deseos de su nueva amiga y quizás-amante, dejando que sus labios se acercaran en un beso tan apasionante que hizo caer a Rachel en la cama, dejando a Sierra encima de ella. –Rachel- articuló Sierra al notar lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes, haré que te olvides de él- Tranquilizo Rachel a Sierra, quien por un momento tardo en saber a quién se refería.

-Sí lo haré- susurro Sierra, mientras sentía como la morena la acerba a ella para un beso más, el pronto se convirtió en varios. Antes de que Rachel empezar a lamer con delicadeza el cuello de Sierra, lo cual envió ondas de choque a través del cuerpo de la peli-morada, haciéndole soltar unos dulces gemidos que Rachel disfrutó escuchar. Sintiéndose carcomida por la tentación y lujuria, Rachel pasó sus manos bajo la piyama y sostén intentando quitárselos, a lo cual Sierra le ayudo y Rachel también se desvistió. Estando ambas desnudas sobre la cama; Rachel empezó a masajear las tetas de Sierra, abrazándola por detrás; a lo que Sierra volvió a gemir, pero un poco más fuerte y volteando su cabeza para besar a Rachel y callar el ruido. A este punto las imágenes de su amor por Cody fueron paulatinamente cambiadas por imágenes de su nuevo amor por Rachel, mientras gemía y se entregaba a ella.  
Rachel, poco a poco bajo una de sus manos acariciando lenta y dulcemente el torso de Sierra, hasta alcanzar la entrepierna de su chica alta. Al llegar a esta parte, Rachel acarició tentativamente el vello púbico de Sierra, bajando cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el clítoris de la chica bronceada; causando que esta suelte unos fuertes gemidos que solamente excitaron más a Rachel.  
-Ra..Rachel, n..no pares, po..orfavor- gimió Sierra muy fuertemente. Rachel obedeció y con el dedo índice empezó a masajear el clítoris de Sierra y con otros dos penetró la vagina de la ex concursante de Drama Total, cada vez más a prisa, hasta que llegaron al climax  
-Ra..ah..Rachel. creo que..eh…¡voy a..V..ve..eh..enir..m..me!-Sabiendo lo que sucedía, Rachel aparto sus manos de Sierra, para besarla hasta que ambas cayeron rendidas en la cama.

-Te amo, Sierra- susurro Rachel esperando una respuesta

-Yo también, Rachel- Respondió Sierra, murmurando un "creo" cuando Rachel ya se había dormido y Sierra también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Sierra despertó algo confundido por lo de anoche, volteo a su alrededor y vio a Rachel saliendo del baño.

-Hola, querida- Saludo con un beso a Sierra  
-Te molestaría no llamarme así- murmuro la peli-violeta.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto consternada  
-Porque sigo sin entender lo que pasó anoche  
-Tuvimos sexo, eso pasó  
-Hablo enserio- alzo Sierra la voz- Quiero saber ¿Por qué pasó?  
-Porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho desde que te vi en Cacería de Celebridades- Rachel reconforto a Sierra con un abrazo de lado.  
-Solo quisiera saber, si ¿esto es realmente amor o fue pura lujuria?- pregunto Sierra, seriamente  
-Créeme, esto es amor de verdad- Respondió a Sierra con un beso en la mejilla- y si quieres podemos ser novias- dijo Rachel mientras ayudaba a Sierra a terminar de vestirse.

-Gracias, pero no creo estar lista para Salir del Closet, aun- confesó Sierra, ayudando a Rachel a abrocharse su cinturón.

-Está bien, este será nuestro pequeño secreto, entonces.- comento Rachel abrazando a Sierra.- Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo como pasante de Chris.- se despidió de Sierra con un beso en la frente, y caminando hacia la puerta…

-¡Espera!- Grito Sierra cuando Rachel ya estaba a pie de la puerta- ¿quisieras acompañarme en la _Galería Cacahuatera_ a ver los episodios restantes de Drama Total?- Pregunto en forma de invitación a Rachel

-Hay te veré- Respondió Rachel Sonriente y lanzándole un beso de aire a Sierra.

Sierra, Sonrío ante la respuesta de Rachel. Por primera vez y por siempre, Cody ya no es su _amor verdadero._

* * *

 **Continuacion?... Tal vez. Por ahora tengo como una sequela de este capitulo ya hecho en AO3 ( en ingles)** **archiveofourown works/6446044**

 **Honestamente prefiero continuar en A03 dado que siento que es un mejor lugar. Solo regrese para resubir esto y por nostalgia. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
